Annie's Games
by PerfectDisasterEverAfter
Summary: Both Finnick and Annie's POVs of Annie's time in the Arena. Annie struggles to survive and stay sane, while Finnick is forced to mentor the girl he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Finnick POV

The sun streamed through the window and onto my face, waking me up to the sound of the seagulls squawking and the waves lapping at the shore. I soon remembered that it was Reaping day, and groaned, shoving my pillow over my face.

After ten minutes of attempting to fall back to sleep, I reluctantly climbed out of bed. I dress in black pants and a simple white button down shirt, just formal enough for the Reaping, but casual enough to stay with my "look".

I grab the bracelet I made off the nightstand and shove it in my pocket as I head down to the beach to meet Annie.

We've been best friends since we were children, Annie and I, and our fathers are best friends also. We learned to swim together, went to school together, grew up together. And after I won the Hunger Games five years ago, Annie was the one who helped put me back together. I'm nineteen, and if I hadn't already won the Games, I would now be safe from them.

Annie, being a year younger, isn't so lucky. Eighteen is the age limit though, and she's made it this far. I can only hope that the odds will be in her favor for one last year.

I see her at our spot, sitting on the cliff that over looks the ocean.

"You're late." She says, as I sit down beside her.

"Give me a break!" I say, chuckling. "It's the Reaping, I think we can all afford to be a little leisurely."

She grins, her green eyes sparkling.

I reach into my pocket and pull out the bracelet. "For good luck." I say, taking her hand and tying the bracelet around her wrist.

"Finn, it's so pretty. Did you make it?" she asks.

I nod, which makes her grin even bigger.

The bracelet is a small, braided thing, made of rope with seashells woven into it.

"Thank you." she kisses my cheek. It's just a friendly gesture, something she's done since we were kids, but it still makes my heart beat quicken. Ever since I was sixteen, President Snow forces me into a unique…"business", meaning I've been with hundreds of women. But none of them can hold a flame to Annie.

"I have to go get ready for the Reaping she says, standing and brushing the sand off of her. "Nice shirt by the way." Then she hurries home.

I slowly walk to the square, having to arrive early because I'm a mentor.

"Finnick!" a voice screeches in delight. I have to suppress the urge to roll my eyes as Dula, the District Four escort hurries towards me. Her hair, eyebrows and lips are all dyed the same shocking electric blue. She wears earrings and necklaces with starfish and seashells, and her skin in almost orange with a fake tan. Dula likes to pretend she's actually from District Four, so her ridiculous outfits are always sea related.

"Hello Dula." I say, putting on my "Capitol voice".

She bats her eyelashes and I almost barf. Mags, my mentor and co-mentor, rolls her eyes. She knows my "situation" with the president, and also my feelings for Annie.

"Looking forward to the Games this year, Finnick?" Dula says in a flirtatious voice, putting her hand on my arm.

"Absolutely!" I say, my voice dripping with sarcasm that she doesn't notice.

"Wonderful!" she beams.

"Dula, we need you over here for pictures." Mags calls.

"Fine." Dula huffs and scurries away.

"Thank you." I mouth to Mags.

"Anytime." She mouths back.

People are beginning to arrive, adults crowding around the square, kids lining up in their designated areas. I soon spot Annie and hurry over to her. She looks stunning in a knee-length sea foam green dress, her dark hair curled around her face as usual. I smile when I see that she's still wearing my bracelet.

"You look beautiful." I whisper into her ear.

She blushes lightly. "You're not too bad yourself. I see Dula couldn't wait to get her hands on you again." She smirks and it's my turn to blush.

"She makes me very uncomfortable." I say, lowering my voice so that I'm not over heard.

"Isn't that part of her job description?" Annie says, cocking her head to the side and furrowing her eyebrows.

I laugh and she grins back at me.

"Please find your stations, the Reaping will begin in three minutes!" Dula says brightly into a microphone.

"Good luck." I say to Annie, kissing her on the cheek before I hurry onto the stage and take my seat beside Mags.

"Welcome, welcome, to the seventieth annual Hunger Games!" Dula says happily, standing at the front of the stage, behind of her microphone.

She goes into a lengthy speech about how wonderful the Games are and how it is such an honor to be here with all of us, blah, blah, blah.

"Now to select the tributes, ladies first!" she walks over to the large glass ball filled with names, reaches in and selects one, making her way back to the microphone.

My heart stops because I can read the name from where I am sitting on stage.

"Annie Cresta!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Annie's POV

I can't breath. My heart has stopped. My brain won't function. Surely I must be dead already.

But somehow I find myself stepping out of the roped off eighteen year old section, slowly walking towards the stage. My eyes meet Finnick's and I don't think I can handle the shocked, broken look in his eyes as he stares at me with his jaw dropped.

Before I even make it to the stage, he's jumped into action, nearly knocking his chair over as he leaps out of it, he clumsily runs to the front of the stage. Pushing Dula out of the way, he grabs her microphone.

"Is there any volunteers?" he begs, his face full of desperation. "Anyone?"

The crowd stays silent and for the first time in District Four, we have no volunteers.

"Well, Mr. Odair," Dula says, giggling and touching his arm again. "Why don't you take a seat?"

As if in a trance, Finnick walks stiffly back to his seat. Mags puts a comforting hand on his shoulder as he rakes his fingers through his hair.

"Come on up now." Dula says encouragingly, taking my hand in her orange one and leading me up the stairs. I glance out to the crowd and find my father and brother watching in horror. My brother, Jake, is twenty-four, safely out of reach of the Games.

I had one more year. Now I will die. I'm not a big, strong career that has trained their whole life for the Games. I'm actually rather small and weak, and Finnick knows it. He knows I have no chance. He can do his best and be the greatest mentor in the world, but I'm not a fighter. He knows all this, and I can see it just by looking at the defeated look in his eyes.

Why was I so stupid? I've been in love with Finnick Odair my entire life, and I realize it _now_? I could've had years with Finnick. We could have been happy. That is, if he loved me back, which he probably doesn't. He probably thinks of me as his little sister, the girl he's known his entire life. The little girl he would swim with and build sandcastles with. The one who used to pretend to be a mermaid and cheered for him to win his Games. The one who met him at the train station every year after the reaping to say goodbye when he left to be a mentor.

I glance back at him and he stares back with newfound determination shining in his sea green eyes.

I quickly look back to Dula who has started towards the glass bowl filled to the top with the names of boys in District Four.

"Derek Goldman!" she announces excitedly.

A giant, buff, eighteen-year-old boy marches to the stage, his head held high. He has dark brown hair, dark brown eyes. His skin darkly tanned from being out in the sun too long, much like most of District Four.

"Let's have a big round of applause for our tributes!" Dula beams, and the square breaks out into applause.

We are quickly rushed to the justice building to say our goodbyes.

My dad and Jake are the first in, hugging me and telling I'm going to be okay, that I have to win and come back to them, that they'll be rooting for me and collecting donations to help sponsor me.

All too soon, the Peacekeepers enter and pull them away.

My next visitor is my mother's best friend, Mable. My mother died when I was three, so Mable is the closest thing I have. If you don't count Finnick's mother, who treats me like one of her children.

Mable tells me how my mother would be so proud of the person I've become, that I'm smart and resourceful, that I can win this. She hugs me and kisses me on the forehead, then leaves with the Peacekeepers.

I'm then visited by small groups of schoolmates, who assure me that I can win and that they believe in me.

Before I know it, I'm being pushed through a crowd of reporters as we struggle to get to the train. The camera people go crazy when they see Finnick, snapping pictures and peppering him with questions.

We finally board the train, and I gasp at the sight. Just the one compartment is bigger than my entire house. Everything is shiny and sparkling, there's a huge table loaded with every kind of food you could ever imagine, the couch and chairs look like they're made of the softest material in the world, which, I have to remind myself, they probably are.

"Welcome to the train, where you will be spending the night as we travel to the Capitol." Finnick says, his face screwed up in a grimace.

I meet his eyes. "You okay?" I whisper as everyone else spreads out throughout the train.

"I'm fine…I just…can we talk?… in private?" he asks, his eyes pleading.

"Yeah, sure." I say. "Lead the way."

He starts down the hallway and I following behind him silently. He opens a door and closes it behind us, and I find us standing in a very fancy bedroom.

"You have to win." He says flatly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

Finnick's POV

"You have to win." I tell her.

She looks at me with sad eyes. "You and I both know that won't happen Finn."

"Don't talk like that." I snap.

"We have to be realistic." She says, looking me straight in the eyes. I want to look away, but I can't, captivated by her soft green eyes. She takes both my hands in hers.

We stand there for a while, not saying anything, just staring at each other. She pulls me into a hug and puts her lips by my ear.

"When I die," she starts softly, but I cut her off.

"No!" it's almost a growl.

"Just listen. When I die, you can't break, you have to keep going and I need you to help my family, okay?" she pulls back to look me in the eyes. "Promise you won't break?"

"I promise." I lie.

"Good." She says. "Because it takes ten times as long to put yourself back together as it does to fall apart."

And with that she lets go of me and leaves, closing the door behind her. I collapse on the bed.

I start to strategize, formulating a plan to get her out of the arena alive. As I'm pacing around the room, thinking, there's a knock on the door.

"Oh Finnick?" Dula chimes. "Dinner time!"

I groan, but follow her to the dining car, only now realizing how hungry I am. I take the seat beside Annie, giving her a weak smile.

"So, what's the plan?" Derek asks from across the table. Derek seems like an okay guy, but I already know who will win, and to his disadvantage, I do pick favorites. I don't plan on getting Derek out alive.

Mags begins strategizing with him, and I quickly tune out their conversation, uninterested. Instead I loose myself in watching Annie as she dips pieces of a roll into her soup and takes small bites.

"Finnick?" I distantly hear Dula's voice. "Finnick?"

"Huh?" I say brilliantly.

"President Snow is on the phone for you." she says, glaring at Annie.

"Uh, okay. Thanks." I excuse myself from the table and take the phone call in my room.

"Finnick, my boy, how are we today?" he says, his voice far too cheery for the cruel man I know.

"Fine." I say through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"Now, now Finnick, let's not forget our manners." He scolds.

I stay silent.

He clears his throat. "So, Mr. Odair, I couldn't help but notice your…interest in our newest female tribute from District Four."

"Your point?" I ask, exasperated.

"My point, is that we need to keep up an image in the Capitol, understand?"

"Yes."

"And I would also like to remind you that like everyone else, you have a job to fulfill, let's not forget that." He says.

"Fine!" I slam the phone down and storm back to the dining car.

**. . .**

Annie's POV

When we arrive in the Capitol, I stare out the window in disgust at the colorful flock of citizens who are cheering for us. The hideous people who will be watching our deaths for their entertainment.

"At least try to be likable." Derek says from beside me. "No way are you going to get any sponsors with that scowl."

This, of course, makes me turn my scowl on him.

We exit the train and the reporters go mad when they see Finnick, who just walks through, eyes straight ahead, his hand resting on the small of my back, guiding me through the sea of people.

We are then sent to our prep teams, who will remake us into more beautiful versions of ourselves for the opening ceremonies.

"Your eyes are green!" Sonia, whose skin is dyed an unnatural shade of pink, squeals as she puts some kind of shimmery powder on my eyelids.

"Hideous nails, though." Walter, a man with spiky purple hair says, disgusted. "I mean, look at these cuticles!"

"I wish my skin would tan like yours." Vivia says longingly, her skin smothered in an orange tinted fake tan. She weaves sea green and blue strands into my hair. "I can't find a good spray tan product to save my life."

I find that last statement ironic, as she prepares me to look gorgeous for my death.

The prep team finally finishes and leaves, only to be replaced with my stylist, Tillie a tall, thin woman with curly blonde hair that appears to be it's natural color. Her arms are decorated with detailed tattoos and her high heels are about eight inches tall.

"How are feeling today?" she asks. "Nervous?"

"A little, I guess." I admit.

"Well, I'm here to make you look so amazing, that any insecurities that even enter your mind are just, POOF! Gone." She beams and I raise one eyebrow as if to say, "Are you for real?"

She helps me into my costume, a flowing strapless turquoise dress, sequins sewed at the top. Strappy leather sandals with tiny turquoise stones adorn my feet.

"And for the finishing touch," Tillie says, handing me a large trident prop, which, of course, reminds me of Finnick.

Tillie leads me to a full-length mirror so I can admire her work. I look like a mermaid.

"Time for the openings ceremonies!" she squeals excitedly, and leads me to the space where the tributes are gathered around their chariots.

I'm petting the horse that will pull our chariot when I hear a familiar voice behind me.

"Nice outfit." Finnick smirks.

"Don't make me skewer you with this." I say, waving my trident.

"Good luck out there." He says, the sadness in his voice seeping through his snarky exterior, but only by a little bit.

"Thanks." I smile to reassure him. "Sugar cube?" I hold open my hand, filled with sugar cubes that I had once planned to feed to the horse.

He grins. "Sure." And pops a cube into his mouth.

"All tributes to your chariots." A voice booms around the room.

"See you later." I say, kissing Finn on the cheek and climbing into the chariot.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Finnick's POV

I silently sneak back into the training center and press the 'four' button when I enter the elevator. I slide through the door to my bedroom and make a mad dash for the shower.

I spend about a half hour in there, scrubbing away the despicable things the woman did to me. If only I could scrub the memories away with the fruity smelling soap.

I put on flannel pajama pants and a white t-shirt and decided to grab a midnight snack. When I exit my room though, I find I'm not alone in the hallway.

Annie stands across from me, leaning against the doorframe of her room. She wears a green t-shirt and pink polka-dot pajama shorts, her feet are bare.

"Another business trip?" she asks, her voice soft. She knows of my "job" even though we have never actually talked about it.

I nod and avoid her eyes, ashamed.

"You hungry?" I ask. "I was just about to get a snack."

"Sure." She shrugs. She takes my hand in hers and leads me down the hall to the kitchen. It's the middle of the night, so there are no Avoxs around.

Annie tells me to sit on a stool at the counter, then she goes to the fridge, pulls out a slice of chocolate cake, and grabs two forks. She sits on the stool across from me, the cake between us. We both take a fork and dig in.

It's silent for a few minutes until Annie speaks up.

"Was she at least pretty?" she asks, a smirk playing at her lips.

"Hideous." I say, disgust clear in my voice, which makes her giggle. "She was dyed all purple."

"Like a grape?"

"Yes, exactly like a grape." We grin at each other. I reach over and play with one of the turquoise streaks in her hair that she didn't bother to remove after the opening ceremonies. She tilts her head so her cheek is suddenly resting in my palm.

I stare at her, memorizing her face; lightly tanned skin, a cute little nose dotted with freckles, wide green eyes with blue around the rims, soft pink lips.

I find myself gazing at her lips, and I before I know it, my own lips are pressed against hers. My hands are on either side of her face and hers are wrapped around my neck.

We brake apart, only because of the need for oxygen. She watches me for a few moments before sliding off her stool.

"Night." She says, and skips done the hall to her room.

I've known Annie my entire life, and yet she still surprises me.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five  
Annie's POV

I wake up with a small smile on my face. I go about my morning routine, showering, getting dressed, the smile staying intact the entire time.  
I slip out of my room and head down to the dining room for breakfast.  
Everyone else is already there, Mags sipping her tea, Derek plowing through his breakfast, Dula fixing her hair in a compact mirror.  
Finnick glances up from his plate when he hears me enter and quickly rises from his chair.  
"Annie!" he beams. I smile back, and he soon becomes embarrassed from his sudden outburst and sits back down.  
I take my seat next to him and fill my plate, wanting to get a full breakfast before training today.  
My fingers brush against Finnick's as we reach for the orange juice at the same time. Both our faces go beet red.  
"So, um, what's the plan for training today?" Derek asks, ending the silence.  
"Just try to visit as many stations as possible. Try to learn some new skills." Finnick says in his serious 'mentor voice'.  
Derek nods and we all fall back into silence, the only noise is forks and knifes scraping against plates. Finnick's knee rests against mine under the table.

The next few days pass in blurs of training, eating, and sleeping. I pass the knot tying station without any difficulty and Derek can spear a training dummy in the heart from a hundred feet away, every time.  
We have our private sessions with the game makers and our scores are aired on television.  
I get away with a seven and Derek scores a nine.  
Before I know it, it's the day before interviews. This day we train with our mentors to figure out our strategy for the interview.  
I start with Mags, who teaches me how to walk in heels, sit like a lady, and smile gracefully. We practice small talk, sitting with my knees together and my hands in my lap.  
My meeting with Finn is to decide on my angle, the best way for me to win over sponsors.  
"I think you should just be yourself." He says, like that will help. I roll my eyes at him.  
"I thought we were coming up with a strategy." I say.  
"That is the strategy," he says. "They'll love you! You're sweet, and smart, and cute. If I were a sponsor, I'd be tripping over myself to bet on you."  
"You're biased." I remind him.  
"Doesn't matter if I am or not, you'll do great anyway."  
"You would make a great sales man." I say sarcastically.  
"Stay on topic." he responds.  
"Strategy, please?"  
He sighs in exasperation. "Just be your innocent, adorable self. Answer the questions honestly and compliment the people in the Capitol, they love that. "  
"Got it."  
"By the end of your interview, you'll have them wrapped around your finger."  
I roll my eyes at how confident he is in me.

The next day I am sent back into the hands of my prep team as they prepare me for my interview tonight.  
They seem to be sticking with the whole 'ocean theme'. They paint my Nails Sea foam green and twist my hair up into some kind of braided up do. They clip a strand of pearls around my neck and give me a pair of turquoise high heels. When Tillie comes in, she is holding the most beautiful dress I have ever seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Finnick's POV

After a brief session with my prep team, I stand waiting in front of the elevators, dressed in a suit. Derek is beside me, dressed in a ridiculous sea foam green suit. Mags is dressed in a gray long-sleeved dress. Dula's dress is horrendous, electric green with sequins, and matching eight-inch heels.

The door to Annie's bedroom swings open and her stylist, Tillie walks out.

"Ta-da!" she says happily as Annie walks out. All I can do is stare, my mouth hanging open. She looks amazing. Her hair is twisted up, a few strands around her face, her dress is the most brilliant combination of blues I've ever seen, and when she walks, it gives the illusion of waves rippling. She blushes slightly as I gawk.

"Let's get going!" Dula chimes as we enter the elevator. I stand at the back of the elevator with Annie and slip my hand into hers, hiding our intertwined hands behind my back so no one knows but us. She smiles up at me.

All too soon, the elevator stops and I have to let go of Annie's hand. She and Derek are sent to stand with the other tributes and Mags, Dula, and I are ushered into the front row to watch the interviews.

Caesar Flickerman is dressed in a bright red suit, his hair and eyebrows dyed the same color, giving the appearance that he is bleeding from the head.

The other tributes interviews pass by slowly, none of them making an impression in my mind. I sit up straight when Annie enters.

Caesar greets her and they take their seats.

"So, Annie, how are you liking it here in the Capitol?" he asks.

"It's so much different than District Four." She gushes, acting very enthusiastic. "Everyone here has just been so great." she flashes a winning smile.

Who knew Annie could lie so well?

Caesar beams. "Now, ever since the Reaping, there has been rumors that you are in a relationship with Finnick Odair. After his outburst, fans have been crushed, thinking he's taken. Any comment?" he cocks an eyebrow.

"Well, Finnick and I aren't together, but he's my best friend." she smiles. "We grew up together and our fathers have been friends since they were kids. So his fan club has nothing to worry about."

And there she goes, saving my skin. If word got out that I wasn't the playboy I pretended to be, I'd be in big trouble. President Snow made it very clear that I can't have a relationship with anyone, because that would ruin his charade.

"Are you nervous about tomorrow?" he asks gently.

"A bit." She says sheepishly.

"You seem like a very bright girl, I'm sure you'll do fine." Caesar reassures her.

"Thank you."

The buzzer goes off and they both rise.

"Best of luck to our female tribute from District Four, Annie Cresta!" Caesar booms, taking Annie's hand and raising it in the air.

I almost doze off a few times during the following interviews, but Mags elbows me in the stomach to wake me up.

We stand while the anthem plays, then everyone exists and we rush backstage.

"Great job, both of you." Mags congratulates Annie and Derek.

"You were amazing out there." I tell Annie, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, I just hope I didn't sound too phony."

"Just phony enough." I tell her and she laughs, the most beautiful sound in the world.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

Annie's POV

Unable to sleep, I slide out of bed and out of my room, sneaking down the hall, I enter the living room. Standing in front of the window is a tall, muscular silhouette.

"Hey Finn." I say and he spins around to face me.

"Hey Ann." He smiles sadly. "Can't sleep?"

I nod.

"Same." He says with a grim smile. "I don't even think I was this nervous for my games."

"Don't worry about me." I say, taking a step closer to him. "It's not worth it."

"How can you say that?" he demands.

"I just meant-"

"No!" his voice is shaky and small as he says "You can't die."

My eyes fill with tears and I hug him. "I'll try my best. I promise."

"Trying isn't good enough." He says. "You have to win."

"I promise." I whisper. We sit down on the couch, I turn so I am facing him and sit cross-legged. He turns to face me and I just sit there, memorizing him; his shaggy bronze hair sticks up in all different directions, his sea green eyes are wide with sadness and worry, his nose curves in such a way that could only be Finnick. His soft lips are twisted into a sort of grimace, and he's tilted his head to the side, analyzing me.

"I'm wearing your bracelet," I say, holding out my wrist for him to see. "As my token."

"Really?" he grins. I nod.

"I'm going to miss you when I'm-" I almost say _gone_ "in the arena."

"I'm going to miss you." he says, that same sadness creeping into his voice. "But I'll watch you, I'll never stop watching. I'll stay at the screen until you're out of there."

"You have to sleep." I remind him. "And eat."

"I'll drink lots of coffee and have my meals brought to me." he says simply.

"You're insane." I grin.

"About you, yes." He says in his smooth, Finnick way.

Without knowing what I'm doing, I lean forward and press my lips gently to his. His hands move to cup either side of my face and mine slide up around his neck. I pull away quickly and remove my hands from his neck, his stay on my face as he looks down at me curiously.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, blushing.

"For what?" he asks, clearly confused.

"For…that."

"You mean kissing me?" he raises his eyebrows.

"Yeah…"

"Annie," he snorts. "Why would you be sorry about that?"

"Because I love you." I mutter and his eyes go wide. "But, we're friends and it would be weird and-"

"Annie, I love you." he says. I just stare at him in shock. "That's why you have to win, Annie, I couldn't…it would just…I would break."

I throw my arms around him and hug him tightly. "I'm going to win. I promise."


	8. Chapter 8

jChapter eight

Annie's POV

I'm awoken by Finnick, whose whole body is slumped with sadness.

"Ready?" he croaks. I nod and he hands me my clothes for the arena, which I hurriedly change into in the bathroom. There's a pair of pants, made of tough, dark green material, a black t-shirt, and tall boots made of black material. Average clothes, meaning no hint about the hell that I am hours away from entering.

I return to the room, finding Finnick sitting on the edge of my bed, his elbows resting on his knees, his face buried in his hands, his fingers gripping handfuls of his bronze hair. I silently walk over to him and place my hand on his shoulder.

"Ready?" I ask, and when I see the tormented look in his eyes, I realize this is going to be just as painful for him as it will be for me.

"Yeah, sure." He mumbles, getting up and holding the door open for me. We exit the training center to an empty stretch of land, where a hovercraft waits to take me away.

Finn takes my arm gently and leans down so his mouth is inches from my ear. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

I nod, turning to see the slightly broken look in his eyes, I throw my arms around his neck and hug him fiercely. "Don't break." I remind him. "Just…don't"

"I love you, you know that, right?" he says, just about breaking my heart.

"I love you, I always will." I say, and with those last words, I'm lead to the hovercraft by two Peacekeepers.

As we begin our flight to the arena, people in white coats come around to us, one by one, injecting trackers into our arms, so that they'll know where we are at all times. The windows darken as we get closer to the arena, and I can no longer see outside. Wanting to keep the layout a secret, I guess, to not give us any advantage or knowledge of what it will be like in there.

We descend into the underground waiting area, where we will eat and wait with our stylists. I enter the room labeled 'Female, Four' and find that Tillie, my ditz of a stylist, is already waiting.

"Oh, Annie, isn't this so exciting?" she trills happily. I glare at her. "Well, someone's not quite a morning person."

We eat our meal in silence. I'm so distracted, I don't even know what I'm shoveling into my mouth. In less than an hour, I could be dead. I'm too young to die, but then again, isn't every tribute?

Finnick won because of his skill and good looks. Being the most attractive tribute in years, he was, of course, showered with gifts from sponsors. Maybe that will help me, having the most desired man in Panem as my mentor.

"Sixty seconds." A cheery woman's voice fills the air. Tillie slides my arms into my jacket and I step into the glass tube. I glance back at her as the metal plate beneath my feet begins to rise. She's a bit teary eyed as she waves goodbye to me.

The sun is blinding as I emerge from beneath the earth. I quickly scan my surroundings; the cornucopia is in the center of the circle of tributes as usual, to my right is a dense forest and I can hear water rushing somewhere to my left.

The clock counts down and the tributes glance around, surveying each other as we wait for the gong.

Five. Four. Three. Two. One. The gong sounds and we leap off our metal plates. Running towards the cornucopia, I manage to dodge three tributes. Most weapons and supplies are being snatched up by others, and then I spot it; a fight between two tributes, a large backpack lying between their feet. Sprinting towards them, they are so distracted by their fight, they don't even notice when I dive between their legs, snatch the backpack off the ground, and roll back into a standing position, taking off running again.

I throw the pack on my shoulders as I run, hurrying to where I heard the water, wanting to get far away from the bloodbath, now that I have supplies. A hand grabs the back of my knapsack, and I'm yanked backwards, off my feet, landing hard on the ground.

The huge tribute boy from District Six looms over me, a knife in his hand. I bring my feet up and kick him square in the chest, knocking him off me. Someone's sword hits him in the head, and he falls, his knife dropping out of his hand. I quickly snatch it up and continue running.

Everyone is too consumed with the bloodbath and the need for supplies, that no one follows me as I disappear into the woods. I follow the sound of water, and after about two hours of hiking, I am far enough from the other tributes and rewarded with a large lake, brimmed with fresh spring water. I drop to my knees and cup my hands, filling it with water and bringing the cool liquid to my lips, taking big gulps.

I pullout my backpack to check my findings; a large coil of rope, an empty water bottle, a sleeping bag, and some matches. Knowing I'll need food soon, I begin tying knots with the rope, turning it into a net. I set off, circling the lake until I find a small stream where I can position the net.

I end up catching two fish, I cook both, eat one for dinner, and save the second. I stomp out the fire and search for a place to sleep. I find a small cave, and climb into my sleeping bag for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Finnick's POV

Annie was alive. She had survived the bloodbath, and was now safely sleeping in a cave.

"You have to eat." Mags says from behind me.

"Not hungry." I mutter.

"You can't help her if you don't help yourself first." She says, putting on her stern voice.

"She comes first." Is all I say, and she leaves me to watch Annie as she sleeps. I've completely forgotten about Derek, but quickly find him by a shallow river, nibbling on slices of dried fruit. I turn my focus back on Annie.

I must have dozed off at some point, because I wake up in front of the screens, my head resting on my arm and a blanket around my shoulders, letting me know that Mags was here.

I bolt up and search the screens for Annie, finding her meandering through the forest, her footsteps silent. I spot Derek running towards her general direction, a sword gripped in his hand. I tense as Annie cocks her head to the side, listening. Hearing Derek crash through the foliage, she shimmies up a tree, hidden in the leaves.

Derek bursts through into the clearing, standing right below Annie's tree.

"You planning on running me through with that thing?" Annie asks, referring to his sword. His head snaps up.

"Annie?" he says in disbelief, squinting up at her and using his hand to block the sun from his eyes.

"How's it going down there?" she says, her casual banter is oddly calm.

"It's okay." Derek shrugs. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm fine, thanks." She smiles down at him then eyes his sword. He follows her gaze.

"Oh! I-I'm not going to hurt you. See?" he stammers, dropping his sword at his feet.

"It's okay." she shrugs and adjusts her seat on the branch so her feet are dangling and she's sitting casually. "I think I'll stay up here."

"So…um…do you have any allies?" Derek asks, scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I'm up in a tree by myself, Derek, does it look like I have any allies?" she doesn't say this in a snarky tone, but in her usual sweet, gentle voice, a sad little smile playing at her lips.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Derek mutters, chuckling a bit. "So…do you want to be allies?"

Annie ponders this for a bit, truly considering it. She slides out of her tree and drops to the ground. "Yeah, sure. I mean, why not?"

Because he could kill you in your sleep!

Annie and Derek start off through the forest, gathering berries and chatting along the way.

The day continues, with enough blood and gore for the Game makers to leave Annie alone. And Derek, oops, almost forgot him again.

They find another cave to camp out in, and they are soon laying in their sleeping bags, staring at the cave ceiling.

"You lied." Derek whispers.

"What?" Annie demands, whipping her head to the side to look at him.

"What you said in your interview, that there was nothing going on between you and Finnick," he explains.

"W-well, there isn't." she mutters.

"Doesn't look that way to me." he says, his tone slightly victorious.

"Oh, really?" she challenges.

"Trust me, the guy is in love with you. I saw it with my own eyes."

"And _what_, exactly did you see?"

"Just, the way he looks at you. How he talks to you. How he talks _about _you all the time. He blushes when you smile at him and he always opens the door for you."

"Okay, that last one is just being gentlemanly." Annie says.

"He never opened the door for me." Derek snickers.

"B-but-"

"Face it Annie," Derek says. "Finnick Odair is totally and completely, head-over-heels, in love with you."

For the first time in her life, Annie is actually speechless.

"I know what it looks like when a guy is in love." Derek says matter of factly.

"How do you know?" Annie whispers, her sleeping bag pulled up high, so just her eyes peek out.

"Do you know Bree?"

Annie nods from within her sleeping bag. "Yeah, she's in my history class."

"Well, that's how I know." Derek says quietly.

"Does she know?"

"Yeah, I told her. I made it really obvious, but you girls are pretty clueless to that kind of stuff." He says this with a joking smile and Annie lets out a small laugh. "And she loved me back…well, most of the time." He says this with a chuckle and a far away look in his eyes, as if remembering something.

"Once when we were kids," Annie starts quietly. "Finn and I swam out to this little island. No one else knew about it except us. There was a rope swing that we used to swing out over the water and jump off."

"Being in here really makes you remember little stuff like that, doesn't it?" Derek says with a grim smile.

Annie nods, but doesn't respond, and I can tell by the look on her face that she's remembering every stupid thing we did throughout our lives. This brings a smile to my face.

Derek begins telling some story about him and Bree, but I don't listen, I'm too busy remembering.

About a week or two after I won my games, I was so depressed, all I did was mope around the house and stare at the wall. Well, Annie couldn't stand it, so she forced me to get on my bike and we rode to the top of the biggest hill in the district. We sped down the hill, screaming as loud as we could, and for that moment, all the horror and memories seemed to fly away.

And one time, we hiked up to this huge cliff that dropped right into the ocean. We were standing right on the edge, when Annie grabbed me and jumped off, pulling me into the water with her.

She always made me cookies on my birthday and when she smiles she has the cutest little dimples. She hates peas, but her favorite vegetable is potatoes. She used to pretend to be a mermaid when we were little, and she would always meet me at the train station to say goodbye when I'd leave to mentor.

She pulls me out into the rain and makes me dance. She wakes people up by jumping on their bed (she's done this to me quite a few times). She loves anything that has to do with water. She taught me how to surf. She's the bravest person I know. She always makes me smile.

And she said she loved me.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Annie's POV

If nothing else, the games have given me a chance to get to know Derek. Even though we've lived in the same district our entire lives, I've never paid much attention to him.

In the time that we've been in here, (I've lost count of how many days, or maybe even weeks that we've been stuck in here) I've gotten to know the boy that is my district partner.

But that is the bad thing; getting to know him will make killing him even harder. I can't do that to my friend. I can't do that to Bree, who will be devastated if Derek dies. I can't do that to his family, who love him so much.

But I made promises. I promised my father and my brother that I would win. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't go down without a fight. I promised my mother that I would make her proud and go back to my family.

But most of all I promised Finnick.

And there can only be one victor.

I think back to the tortured look in Finnick's eyes when he said he would break if I died. I remember how he told me he loved me. How he kissed me. How I kissed him. How he hugged me and told me to come back to him. How he looked scarred out of his mind the morning the games began.

And I'm filled with hope and strength, because I NEED to win this. I NEED to go back.

"What are you thinking about?" Derek asks, nudging my shoulder and pulling me out of my reverie as we continue through the forest.

"Soup." I lie quickly, not wanting to share my recent thoughts of his oncoming demise.

"Soup?" he asks, raising one eyebrow.

"Yeah…they have, um, really good soup in the Capitol." I say, biting my lip as I nod.

"Okay…?" Derek trails off and we fall back into silence.

I jump about a foot in the air as a cannon sounds through the arena.

"That makes six of us." Derek mutters, eyes roaming the forest around us to make sure the attacker is nowhere close.

"Maybe we should…" I'm not sure how to bring this up.

"Split up before we have to kill each other?" Derek finishes for me, and I nod in confirmation. "Well, Annie Cresta, it's been a pleasure allying with you. May the odds be ever in your favor." He holds out his hand, which I shake.

"Same to you, Derek Goldman, I wish you the best of luck." And with that we go our separate ways into the forest.

I'm about thirty feet away from where Derek and I parted when I hear him scream. Even though we are no longer allies, instinct takes over and before I know it, I'm booking it through the forest, towards the sound of his voice.

"Derek!" I shout as I run.

I push through the trees and find myself in a clearing, standing across from the boy from 5, who has Derek in a headlock and a sword in hand.

"Annie, get out of here!" Derek shouts, his voice slightly strangled from the boy's arms around his throat.

"I'm not leaving you!" I shout back, gripping my knife tightly in my hand.

"Well, well, well." the boy from 5 snickers. "Look who we got here. It's Finnick Odair's little girlfriend."

I stand tall and try my best to look intimidating. "Let Derek go." I say through clenched teeth.

"Where's your little boyfriend, huh? I bet he's off with one his Capitol girlfriends, isn't he? Well, I'll just finish off your friend here, and then we'll give Finnick a nice little show. Wonderful idea, isn't it?"

I'm hurrying towards him, when he slices Derek's head clean off with his sword. It tumbles down and rolls across the ground toward me, gushing blood.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream in pure terror, a horrible, blood-curdling scream. And Derek's canon goes off.

Without even knowing what I'm doing, I throw my knife and it hits the boy from 5 straight in the heart. A look of shock fills his face as he looks down at the knife protruding from his chest. He drops his sword and falls to his knees.

"I'm sorry!" I sob, falling to the ground as well. "I'm so sorry!"

His canon booms and the sound rings in my ears. I stare at Derek's decapitated head, laying about five feet away from me, and thus begins my slow descent into madness.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Finnick's POV

Derek is dead. Annie is hiding in a cave.

I watch as she sits with her knees pulled up to her chest, rocking back and forth gently, her slightly wild eyes never leaving the spot on the cave wall that she's been staring for the two days that have passed since she witnessed Derek's gruesome death.

I can't watch this any longer. She'll starve to death, or dehydrate. I need to do something.

Without thinking about what I'm doing, I bolt out of my chair and hurry to the Game maker's room.

When I enter through the sliding doors, Markel Stork, the head Game maker, greets me.

"Hello, Mr. Odair, how can we help you today?" he asks in his sickeningly cheery voice.

I ignore him and continue through the room, my eyes locked on my destination; the microphone.

"Mr. Odair, what are you-"

But Markel is cut off when I grab the microphone and press the button.

"Annie you can win this!" I shout and my voice booms through the arena.

And as security pulls me out, I know it was worth it when I see Annie on a screen, her head tilted to the side as she listens, her eyebrows furrowed in slight confusion. And then she comes out of the cave.

Annie's POV

Finnick. The name bounces around in my brain. Finnick.

Finnick, who I promised to win for, who's always there for me, who has unfailing faith in me. Finnick, who loves me.

I crawl out of my cave for the first time in God knows how long, and the never-ending replay of Derek's death stops flashing through my mind. I climb out into the downpour of icy rain.

There's Jabberjays in this arena. I know it. Because filling the air around me is dozens of voices.

"Annie!" "Win!" "Annie can!" "Win!" "Annie win!" is the chorus that greets me outside, the birds perfectly replaying Finnick's voice.

I tilt my head up to the sky and smile into the rain.

But my smile doesn't last long before I'm tackled to the ground. I look up to find the boy from 1 sitting on me, his sword at my throat as he pushes me deeper into the muddy ground.

"There's only three of us left now." His voice is psychotic, his eyes wild as he flashes a crazed grin. "I'm almost out."

I feel his knife dig deeper into my throat as he prepares for the kill. The rain comes down harder and I hear a tree collapse in the forest. There's a sort of whooshing sound and the boy from 1 and I turn our heads at the same time to see the giant wave heading straight for us.

The boy gasps and the look on his face is terrified, as the tidal wave gets closer, he's petrified with fear. I tilt my head back and let out a maniacal laugh, for reasons I don't even know.

The wave crashes over us and he's knocked off of me. I push myself to the surface and gasp a big breath before a wave pushes me back under.

I can swim. I'm a great swimmer in fact. I'm from District Four. Another breath. My name is Annie Cresta. I'm a tribute in the Hunger Games.

I continue my list, trying to keep my sanity in tact.

I have a brother. My mother is dead. My father is a fisherman. I'm in love with Finnick Odair.

There's a cannon. Someone is dead. I don't think it's me. Swim. Breathe. Float. Lots of rain. Swim. Breathe. Lots of water. Too much water. Swim. Breathe. Focus. Swim. Breathe.

Think of home. Think of Finnick. Swim. Breathe. Dark clouds. Stormy sky. Lots of rain. Swim. Breathe.

Water rising. Soaking wet. Swim. Breathe. Hungry. Thirsty. Swim. Breathe. Tired. No food. Swim. Breathe.

Too many dead. Derek dead. Swim. Breathe. Decapitation. Death. Swim. Breath. Fight. Be strong. Swim. Breathe. Don't give in. Stay alive. Keep going. Swim. Breathe.

Day goes by. Can't sleep. Swim. Breathe. Almost over. Must be over. Swim. Breathe. Keep thinking. Don't stop. Swim. Breathe.

Cannon booms. Hover craft. No more swim. Just breathe. Game is over. Still alive.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Finnick's POV

I'm tripping over myself as I run through the hallways. The training center is like a maze as it tries to keep me from finding her. I turn corner after corner, but it seems like I never get any closer. I bolt through the doorways and up the stairs, having no patience for elevators right now, knocking over Avoxes with trays of food as I go.

Finally, I turn a corner and stop dead in my tracks. Because she is there.

"Annie." I breathe, her name barely a whisper. But she turns around from her view from the huge glass windows. Her head cocked to the side slightly before a look of recognition takes over her face and a huge grin spreads across her lips.

"Finnick!" she cries, and breaks into a run. I catch her, my arms sliding around her tiny waist as I lift her off the ground, spinning around and around. I place her feet back on the floor and just stare at her.

She stands on her toes and pulls my head down to hers.

"Oh, Finn, it was horrible." She whispers, tears in her eyes.

"I know." Then I press my lips to hers. If the world ended right then and there, I wouldn't have noticed. Or cared.

She pulls away slowly and looks up at me with sad eyes, a small frown playing at her lips. I hate when she frowns.

"They say I've gone mad." Her voice is so quiet I can barely hear it.

"They do say that. They've told me." I say and a look of alarm crosses her perfect face. "But you know what?" I lean down to her ear and whisper. "But I don't care."

She giggles and kisses me again. I lift her off the ground and I can feel her smile against my lips.

"Eh hem." Someone clears their throat nearby and Annie pulls away to look at them.

Without letting go of Annie, or even bothering to put her back down, I look over to see Dula watching us, her arms crossed and a very pissed look on her face.

"Hey Dula!" I say, grinning dopily, Annie has that effect on me. "How's it going?"

"The president would like to speak to you." she says flatly, then looks at Annie as if she was something on the bottom of one of her impossibly high heels. "Both of you."

Then she turns and sashays down the hallway.

"Oh no." I mutter. "This can't be good."

Taking Annie's hand in mine, I lead us to the president's office.

"Come in." his voice says after I knock so I open the door.

I don't have time to react as a guard jumps out and grabs Annie from me.

"Annie!" I scream and start after the guard. Another grabs my arms from behind and yanks me off the ground.

"Let her go!" I shout, kicking and flailing my legs.

"Finnick!" Annie sobs from the guard's arms.

"Mr. Odair, why don't we calm down?" President Snow says from behind his big, wooden desk. The guard pushes me down on my knees and holds a fistful of my hair, squishing my face against the carpet and holding my hands behind my back with his other hand.

I keep my eyes on the guard holding Annie as the president makes his way around the desk so he's standing in front of me.

"What have I told you about keeping up appearances, Mr. Odair?" he says in a sickeningly sweet voice. He summons a third guard, who marches over and kicks me in the stomach. Hard.

"No!" Annie pleads. "Don't hurt him! Please! Just leave him alone!"

"Annie, don't" I manage to choke out.

The president continues. "Now, Mr. Odair, we have studied you, we know what makes you tick. We also know that this," the guard that kicked me pulls out a knife and holds to Annie's throat. "Would drive you crazy."

"NO!" I roar, fighting against the guard holding me, which only confirms his idea.

"We know we can't threaten you, you wouldn't care if we did kill you. But she," he points to Annie. "We can use."

Annie stares at me, her eyes pleading with me not to fight them.

"Let. Her. Go." I say through gritted teeth, enunciating each word.

"Not until you hear me out." The president says, and the knife digs deeper into Annie's throat, a tiny bead of blood dribbles down her neck.

"Stop it!" I scream, on the verge of hysteria as I wrestle against the guard.

"Remember what I said before the games?" the president asks. "About how we all have a job here. A responsibility? Well, Mr. Odair, you responsibility is to the women of the Capitol, who pay very high prices for your company, may I add." Annie's sobbing, still struggling against her captive's arms. "And your little girlfriend is so easily disposable. It's almost pathetic. Just remember that."

The guard releases me, and the one holding Annie drops her to the floor. I quickly scramble over to her and she puts her hands on either side of my face, checking me over.

"Are you okay? They k-kicked you! Are you hurt?" she stammers worriedly, her eyes roaming over me.

"I'm fine. Are you okay?" I ask, the fear evident in my voice as I wipe the drop of blood from her throat.

She nods, her eyes still wide and terrified.

"Are you two about done? I do have work to do." The president says, his voice bored, seated at his desk once again.

I stand up, pulling Annie along with me. She clings to me, not that I mind the proximity, but what bothers me is how badly she's shaking. Once in the hall, I quickly hurry her far away from the office. We end up on the roof, where Annie falls to the ground in a crying heap.

"Oh, Annie." I say sadly, crouching down and taking both her hands in mine. "Annie, look at me. Just look up, please."

She finally lifts her head to meet my eyes and I let go of one of her hands to caress the side of her face.

"I'm so sorry, Finn." She hiccups.

"What? What are you sorry about?" I ask.

"That…that I…" sniff. "G-got you into this mess… I won… I don't d-deserve to."

"What?" I demand. "Annie, don't even think that!"

"D-Derek should've w-won…Bree's gonna h-hate me now…Derek s-should've won…" she sobs.

"No, Annie, no!" I plead. "Remember what I told you before the games?"

"To w-win?"

"That I would break if you died." I tear up just thinking about a life without Annie. She reaches up and gently wipes the tear away from my eye.

"You would've managed." She says quietly, then mutters, "Don't deserve to win."

"No, the thing is, I wouldn't have managed." I state determinedly. "I would've killed myself."

"Don't do that over me."

"You don't understand!" I exclaim, frustrated. "If you had died, I wouldn't have been able to live with myself if I had let you down that way. I love you, it's my job to protect you."

She gives me a sad little smile and a soft gently kiss. I beam at her. Then she screams. I jump back out of surprise and land flat on my back.

She has her eyes squeezed shut and her hands clamped over her ears.

"No, no, no! Derek, no! Don't-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Oh no. She's having flashbacks.

I grab onto her, but she struggles against me, so I wrap my arms tightly around her and pull her against my chest.

"Annie, shhh." I start soothingly, stroking her hair. "Annie, it's okay. It's not real. Annie, please, come back to me. Shhhh. It's not real. Annie, I need you, please. It's going to be okay. Annie, I love you."

I repeat this until she stops screaming and her trembling hands lower from her ears. She slowly opens her eyes to look up at me.

"How?" she asks quietly.

"How what?" I ask in confusion.

"How can you be in love with a crazy person?"

The question nearly breaks my heart.

"You're not crazy." I state firmly, still hugging her as she sits in my lap. "They tortured you. You're not crazy, you're tortured."

"You were never like this." She says stubbornly.

"I'm going to let you in on a little secret." I say and lean down so my lips brush against her ear as I whisper. "I was, I just didn't let you see me that way."

"You were?" she asks, her voice so small and fragile.

"I was a coward, you wanted to help me, but I didn't want you to see me like that. I thought I was crazy. Now it's my turn to help you."

She smiles and kisses my cheek.

* * *

**Author's note.**

**Thank you to all of my wonderful followers, favorites, and reviewers, you guys inspire me to keep writing this story. This is not the end, I promise! **

**3 **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Finnick's POV

I pull on jeans and a t-shirt, throw on my shoes and hurry out of my house. I run next door to Annie's and let myself in, as usual. I know she's on the porch, it's where she goes every morning to watch the waves.

I silently open the French door and sneak onto the patio. Annie is wearing a blue sundress, her curly dark hair falling in waves down her back, her elbows resting on the porch rail.

I sneak up behind her, grab her around the waist and toss her up into the air. She lets out a gasp of surprise, then giggles as she lands back in my arms.

"Morning sunshine." I murmur, kissing her temple.

"Hey, Finn." She smiles, and I can tell this is going to be a good day, one without flashbacks. Too bad I won't be here to enjoy it.

I set her feet back on the ground and pull her into a hug, trying to memorize the feeling of holding her.

"Annie," I whisper slowly. "I have to go the Capitol today."

"Business trip?" she asks.

"Yeah." I say sadly.

"Just do what he says, and he won't hurt you." she promises.

"It's not me I'm worried about."

"I told you before, I'll be fine."

"Tell me not to go." I say, my voice barely a whisper.

"I wish I could. But I can't. He'll kill you if you don't. I couldn't stand that."

I sigh in defeat and burry my face in the crook of her neck.

"Take my bracelet." She says, sliding the bracelet I made for her off her wrist, she pulls one of my arms from where it's coiled around her waist, and slips the bracelet over my hand. "Then, it's like I'll always be with you."

"You better always be with me." I chuckle. "I've seen the way Bryce from down the road looks at you, if he tries anything when I'm gone, I'll kick his ass."

She laughs like the whole idea is so absurd. It isn't.

"Well, I would never leave you for Bryce, you're far more handsome." She teases. "But he is quite the chef."

"Watch it, Cresta." I say as I lean down to kiss her. "I love you." I say, pulling away reluctantly.

"I love you too." She says sadly.

I force myself to step back from her and start toward the door.

"Miss you already!" she calls.

"You have no idea how much." I mutter. Then, in a moment of weakness, I run back to her. "One for the road." I say, pecking her on the lips. She laughs as run back through her house, the only way I can force myself to leave her.


End file.
